Always believe
by novasupernova
Summary: Caitlyn always believe...Kate's POV to I believe . KIBBS KIBBS KIBBS


Title: Always believe

Fiction: Kibbs, drabble

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: NCIS…Definitely not mine.

She is the sweetest girl ever

Her brothers adore her to pieces

Her smiles can brighten the darkest soul

Her warmth can seep through the coldest place

Her courage gives hope to wounded soldiers

Her loyalty is rare

She is her parents' precious

And she is the future safe keeper of the President of the United States of America

God scratches his chin, his eyes twinkling in excitement

What's your purpose in this life my child?

I can hear your sweet thankful prayers every single day

Caitlyn Todd, I need you to make my lost sheep believe,

To help my lost sheep find his way back to me

And in return,

He'll pledge his loyalty to you

He'll protect you and your children to his death

He'll swear to me, his GOD to have you, to honor you till death do we part

So, GOD sleeps and has a sweet dream that night

Caitlyn Todd

Grew up to be a kind person

Her gentle nature cause serenity

But her kick ass attitude is the best ever

Courage and compassion is her motto

Conscience is her guidance

Never give up, never surrender

Don't touch what belongs to me then you'll be fine

She often wonders why after three decades of life

She never meets someone that can leave foot prints on her heart

She has lots of flings and dates

But they leave a bitter and sour taste to her mouth

That couldn't be it

She is not satisfied, there has to be more

But she never complaint

Her prayers are thankful memos, her hopes and dreams

She knows God has a plan for her

She only wishes she knew

Because late at night

She feels the cold and loneliness

She is alone

She is scared of the dark

She is afraid that she'll never fulfill her destiny

Oh GOD, please please pretty please

I'm alone and afraid of the dark, can you please send the light, my way

"I believe you", because I have faith

And she winks at him cheekily

Perhaps a nice young man that's all sweet and gentle

Who would sweep me off my feet

The knight in shining armor, every girl's dreams

Kate sighed, she imagines some commander from JAG that she dated, nice!

OOOPS

Never in her dream, she imagine him to be this broken

Never in her imagination, he'll be this poignant

He is the coldest as she ever feel

He is the rudest person she ever meets

He is as obnoxious as he can be

He is an old fox that tricks her into trouble with her boss

OH MY GOD!!!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what the hell did you send me God?

The first time she saw the lost sheep

She disregards him

She was working, fulfilling her duty and responsibilities

Enemies all around her

Then she heard a whisper around her

So soft and almighty

'Caitlyn my child, look at him, he is what I promised you,

But he's just back from his war, he is still mourning

I believe you can heal his soul

She raised her eyes and meets his…

Cold, hatred, pain, disappointment, humiliation, distrust

All the anguish…

But then she saw a glimpse of hope

There's kindness in him

Masked by all the rudeness he can muster

My poor baby, who hurt you so bad?

I'll kick their sorry ass so far

You won't have to worry anymore

But, Damn…

He is annoying

He is old

He is divorced

He is grumpy

He is a snob

He makes me mad

I had to prove myself to him

That I am good enough

I wish I can kick his snooty ass back to…where? NCIS? Never heard of it…

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has meet his match

Within a few hours

He's been possessive

He's been probative

He's been distrustful

He's invade her personal place

Are you sure he is the one God?

Can you check again, please…?

The next day, she thought he is gone

Maybe, God is pulling her legs

Oh Dear, here we go again

The bastard is here again, grinning in front of her

She tries to ignore him

But for some reason she can't refuse him

Oh Dear, God is not pulling her legs

Hmmm, I smell him today

I wish I can steal a kiss

Nice, all masculine and what is it?

COFFEE!

I was in his arms and I don't want to let go

For the first time in my life I feel safe

For the first time in my life I don't feel lonely

For the first time in my life someone touches my soul

For the first time in my life someone made me smile from my heart

I am sure he feels the same way

I swear to you God, that he sniffs me too

His eyes couldn't lie, not to me, not ever

Now, I believe that he'll always be loyal to me

I believe that he'll protect me and our children

I believe that he'll provide and love me till death do us part

Thank you God for believing in me to mend his broken heart

Thank you God for believing in me to mend his battered soul

I believe I can help him find his way back to you

I believe I can help him believe in love again

Thank you for the blessing

For when the time is right

We'll never be lonely again

Because we'll be bonded by the holy matrimony

Caitlyn Todd winks at God

She is sleeping in his protective arms

And around her swollen womb, carrying his child

His love makes her feel safe and she is not afraid of the dark anymore

Because he is the light of her life

**Your grace is amazing**

**Please bless us your children**

**So each of us can find the torch of our life**

**And face you God with dignity and peace…at the end of our live**

-end-nova2006


End file.
